Ruptura
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Heidern tuvo una noche fugaz con la mujer que más amó en su vida.


**El siguiente fanfic fue publicado en Amino KoF por mí, bajo el usuario Dasenko Masikoraishi. Ésto para evirar malentendidos.**

**Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos sus derechos van dirigidos a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Conencemos:**

—Lamento llegar tarde, Sandra —El hombre marchito por dentro dijo en voz baja luego de entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta una vez ingresó. Se quitaba su boina aguamarina y la dejaba encima de la cama que yacía bien tendida, tan acomodada y limpia como el resto de una fúnebre habitación. —Perdona la demora, sabes cómo es mi trabajo.

Vió el calendario.

El reloj que tenía en el bolsillo marcaba la medianoche, la transición a ése día que era un motivo para conmemorar para él.

—Espero puedas entender —Heidern miraba apenado al suelo de madera vieja. Se acercaba a un cuadro hecho en óleo. Acariciaba la imagen de una mujer, rubia de piel casi tan blanca como la luna de esa noche estrellada.

Acercó una mesita de roble negro y, una silla del mismo tipo con tal de sentarse en ésta frente a su mujer.

Sacó de una bolsa negra un licor, la Black Beer que tanto le gustaba al comandante y, dos copas de cristal. Cada copa quedó frente a ambos, tanto a la vista de Sandra como de Heidern.

—La locura me está matando, Sandra... no puedo esperar por verte otra vez —Vertía el licor en el vidrio con suma delicadeza. —Pero sabemos que tendrá que esperar, aquí hay gente que aún me necesita... y sé que no querrías verme de ése modo tan vil...

El cuadro de la dama de Heidern sonrió, la energía que emanaba era una muy cálida, del mismo tipo que de las velas que había debajo de un mueble con las pertenencias de ésta: ropa, accesorios, fotografías, todo.

—¿Sabes? Mis demonios me hacen contemplar el suicidio —Bebió de la copa y dejó la cerveza en su boca para lograr captar ése sabor que disfrutaba. —Mi cuerpo hace esos nudos, cuando pestañeo la cuerda está en mis manos...

Continuó relatando a su señora sus anécdotas.

—Pero... ¿Tú no querrías eso verdad? Clara tampoco... Tienes razón —El parche le molestaba, por lo que lo retiró y lo dejó en la cama. —No te dejo ir Sandra, sé que soy un hombre cruel, escoria por no permitirte trascender sin mí... te he hecho esperar años...

Una de las fotografías cayó al suelo y, el vidrio que la protegía se rasgó en la cara de Sandra.

Heidern se levantó en cuanto lo vió y la acercó a su pecho.

—¿No te importa quedarte un poco más? ¿En serio lo harías por mí? —

Volvió a colocar el marco encima del mueble.

—Si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido... —Heidern golpeó la mesita y la copa perteneciente a Sandra se cayó, al igual que la cerveza.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la planta baja de su casa con tal de buscar un recogedor y una escoba, ésto para deshacerse de los vidrios.

—Hoy tu día no puedo regalarte las cosas que pediste, tampoco hacer que nuestra noche careciera de un final ni tampoco una cena decente sin mi actitud, pero puedo pasar de mi tiempo contigo, recordando lo bueno que fue... aún si estaba destinado a ser efímero —

Cada Día de las Madres el militar se acercaba al cuadro de su esposa y conversaba con ella toda la noche.

En un momento fantástico, Heidern pudo ver cómo la figura de Sandra se desprendía del cuadro y se abalanzaba contra éste, pudiendo estar juntos otra vez.

—Maldigo que ésto sea producto del alcohol —A pesar de que podía sentir el cuerpo de su esposa, incluso oler su perfume y acariciar su cabello, sabía que era irreal. —Estoy tendido en el suelo... despertaré como de costumbre sabiendo que ésto nunca pasó.

Quien parecía ser la divina rubia sonrió y acarició los cabellos haciendo movimientos hacia atrás del señor. Con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas y las cicatrices de su cara.

—Es más real de lo que aparenta ser —Lo abrazó. Heidern cubrió con sus brazos al ente dando origen a una muestra de afecto que solía recibir cada vez que llegaba a casa de la base.

—Disfrutaré de ésto de ser así.

Los dos bailaron.

Esa música clásica proveniente del tocadiscos.

Las paredes, los pasillos, todo cayó víctima de la melodía proveniente de la habitación del dolido.

Despertó con resaca. Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana e iluminaban su rostro, ésto fue lo que lo despertó.

En efecto todo fue un sueño.

Se puso de pie y se sentó en su cama, quería reflexionar un poco y saber qué cosas dijo e hizo la noche anterior.

El sonido del tocadiscos podía apreciarse.

Era esa misma canción, siguiendo un patrón continúo.

Vió la mancha que dejó la botella de cerveza y su contenido al caer.

Notó que no tenía su parche.

Y algo increíble distinguió toda la habitación.

La copa que le sirvió a su esposa estaba vacía.


End file.
